Rogue/Quotes
Quotes General *Summoned - "I heard y'all was in a heap of trouble and I'm here to clean up the mess." *Boss - "Guess you more bark than bite." *Boss - "It just ain't right what you been doin'. I'm kain' sure it don't happen again." *Boss - "That's the last time y'all be messin' with Rogue." *Boss - "Got some real power behind that one." *Boss - "I can't believe I thought you were a threat." *Boss - "Easy pesey. Is the world safe again?" *Up - "Now that's what I call a pick me up." *Up - "I ain't strong just 'cause I touched Carol Danvers." *Up - "I haven't felt this good since absorbing Ms. Marvel's powers." *Up - "Now that y'all see what I can do, anybody else wanna try me?' *Up - "What happenin' to me? Am I gettin' anymore stronger." *Up - "I'm gettin' better permanently." *new powers - "I can't turn it off but maybe I can control it." *new powers - "Hah. A new power. I didn't even need to touch nobody." *item - "I'll just keep it, baby." *item - "I've been lookin' a long time for this." *Health - "Gettin' kinda woozy." *of Spirit - "Gotta have more power first." *of Spirit - "Energy too low." *of Spirit - "Ahh. I don't know much more I can take." *of Spirit - "Just wouldn't have the same omph right now." *not ready - "I do a victory dance but I'm 'fraid I got two left feet." *Upgraded - "I'll be able to shut up a lot of fat heads with this." *Upgraded - "I'm not stealin' powers, I'm borrowin' for a while." *Upgraded - "I'm sick of the powers. I just want them to leave." *"Hang loose, shugar." *"Get away from me. I can't contain it." Story *[[Black Cat]] - "Lady, I don't know what you're at but you got no business down here." *[[Green Goblin]] - "Pretty bold breaking out of his hand, Gobby, but I'll count to three if you want." *[[Mister Sinister]] - Punchin' Mr. Sinister has got to be the highlight of my career." *[[Malekith]] - "I've been waitin' to see who's head huncher around here." Character Specific * - "You look worried, Widow. Thought this was supposed to be fun." * - "You're the biggest danger around here, Wanda. A walking, talking WMD." * - "Hurts for someone who looks like a demon." * - "You're pretty much the ultimate yankee aggressor. I like it." * - "Stick it old timer. I don't care if you're a Captain America. I do things my own way." Battle *"Why don't you just take a seat?" *"Uhh. Less touchy." *"Sorry, cutie. Wouldn't play on in to you." *"Take that yow vermin." *"Sit down." *"Ain't you a fiesty one." *"I'm just full of surprises." *"Darlin', you ain't fit to be a bad guy." *"Bye-bye now." *"Goin' up." *"Boom, baby. That's how we do." *"I whoop you good." *"Professor wouldn't like to see me doing this." *"Yikes. Gotta think I should leave a note." *"Ahh. Shame you can't stay." *"Be a dear and show me where that will hurt 'em the most." *"And don't come back." *"Yes! Bullseye." *"I can't let you get away with this." *"Stay down if ya know what's good for ya." *"Sorry, sucka. I just got y'all's numbers." *"You will not be playing possom." *"Oddly fella, ain't ya." Property Damage *"Back where I'm come from, this is about the most fun you can have." *"Now that was satisfyin'." *"I'll wreck anything that stands in my way." *"Ain't nothing' more fun then breaking something that ain't yours." *"Oops. Didn't mean to break it so much." Waiting *"Ain't nothin' to absorb here." *"Wah. I'm still gettin' used to this suspense." Heroes Roster Category:Rogue Category:Quotes